¿StiLu o Sticy?
by NickyLili
Summary: Lucy se ha ido a visitar Sabertooth y Natsu está deprimido. Mirajane aprovecha para enseñarle una revista a Natsu. ¿Que pensará él a leer un artículo que trata sobre su compañera?
1. Capítulo 1

¿StiLu o Sticy?

-¿Ocurre algo, Natsu?- preguntó Mirajane desde la barra –Pareces aburrido- dijo sorprendida de la actitud del mago.

-Lucy se ha ido a Sabertooth- suspiró él –Dijo que quería ir a ver a Yukino-

-Así que los rumores eran por eso…-

-¿Qué rumores?-

-Deberías leer la Sorcerer Magazine, Natsu- dijo sonriente.

Natsu la miró extrañado, Mirajane sabía perfectamente que él no era la clase de persona que quiere leer, y mucho menos una revista como aquella.

-Deja de mirarme con esa cara, Natsu- le dijo sin dejar de sonreír –Ten- la camarera le dio una revista al dragón slayer- Mira la página dieciocho-

Natsu, aún sorprendido por la actitud de la mayor de los Strauss, decidió abrir la revista por la página indicada. Allí, pudo ver un gran y llamativo título que decía: ¿StiLu o Sticy? La pareja de moda. Al principio no lo entendió, pero al notar la mirada insistente de la Demonio, no pudo evitar tener que leer.

_Todos sabemos que al finalizar los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, Sabertooth, el antiguo mejor gremio de Fiore, ha cambiado bastante. Desde entonces éste gremio tiene una buena amistad con el gremio actualmente más fuerte: Fairy Tail._

Natsu paró de leer, él ya sabía eso, no necesitaba esa revista. Además, no entendía el significado del título. Iba a dejarlo estar, pero la voz de Mirajane se lo impidió.

-Natsu, deberías continuar leyendo-

Él se resignó y continuó el aburrido artículo.

_La amistad entre los nombrados gremios no es nada especialmente extraño, lo que a nosotros nos interesa es otra cosa. Entre todos los magos de ambos gremios, hay dos que pasan mucho tiempo en el gremio del otro: Sting Eucliffe y Lucy Heartfilia._

Eso ya sorprendió bastante a Natsu. Era cierto que Lucy iba mucho a visitar a Yukino, pero eso era normal ¿no? También reconocía que su nuevo admirador pasaba bastante tiempo en el gremio y se hizo amigo rápidamente de su rubia compañera, pero… ¿por qué los de esa estúpida revista de fijaron es eso? Esta vez Natsu no necesitó a Mirajane para que le obligara a leer.

_Ambos magos tienen una bonita amistad, tal vez igual de grande que la que tiene la maga de celestial con sus compañeros._

Aceptaba que su admirador hablara con Lucy, aceptaba que viniera a molestar al gremio, pero lo que nunca aceptaría es que Sting Eucliffe le quitara a su compañera, cualquier cosa menos eso.

_Aún no han confirmado nada, pero nosotros no somos los únicos que opinamos que estos dos rubios magos tienen una linda relación. ¿No creen que harían buena pareja? ¿Cómo podríamos llamarlos, StiLu o Sticy?_

Natsu cerró la revista de golpe, se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia la salida del gremio, con cara de mal humor.

-¿Te pasa algo, Natsu?- preguntó inocentemente Mirajane.

-Me voy a Sabertooth- y sin dar más explicaciones, Natsu abrió las puertas de golpe y se dirigió al gremio dónde se hallaba su compañera.

Mirajane no pudo evitar reír, algo que llamó la atención de Gray.

-¿Qué le pasa a flamita, Mira?-

-Nuestro Natsu está celoso- dijo mientras mostraba la revista -¿No es lindo?- dijo con una sonrisa.


	2. Capítulo 2

¡Hola! Lili reportándose con este segundo capítulo. Me costó mucho escribirlo… estas cosas no se me dan bien, pero lo hice porque me lo pidieron con sus amables reviews. Bueno, espero que os guste, y muchas gracias por los reviews ^-^

**Capítulo 2: ¡Ni StiLu ni Sticy! La verdad es el ¿Nacy? ¡No! ¡NaLu!**

Tras meditar unos momentos, Natsu pensó en algo… ¿Cómo ir a Sabertooth sin marearse? Si al menos tuviera a Lucy para cuidarlo en el tren… Espera, el problema era que NO estaba ella. Volvió rápidamente al gremio a buscar a su azulado amigo.

-¿Ocurre algo Natsu?- preguntó la "inocente" Mirajane al ver que Natsu volvió sin su compañera.

-¡Happy ven!- dijo mientras lo cogía y salía corriendo de nuevo.

-Aye- dijo confundido.

-Llévame a Sabertooth-

-¡Aye sir!- respondió mientras cogía a Natsu y se lo llevaba volando.

Mientras tanto, en el anterior mejor gremio de Fiore, Lucy se hallaba sentada en una mesa junto a Yukino.

-Me alegro mucho de que vengas tanto aquí- dijo una sonriente Yukino.

-A mí también me alegra que podamos vernos tan a menudo- respondió también con una sonrisa.

-Pero…- dijo dudosa.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Natsu-sama no…?-

-¿No qué?-

-¿No se pone celoso?-

-¿¡Qué!? - gritó sonrojada, llamando la atención de todo el gremio -¿Por qué debería ponerse así?- dijo ya más calmada, pero sin quitarse el sonrojo.

-¿Es que vosotros no…?-

-¡No, no, no!- gritó de nuevo la maga de Fairy Tail.

-¿Hablando de Natsu-san de nuevo?- preguntó Sting apareciendo por detrás de Lucy y sorprendiéndola.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- preguntó Lucy, cada vez más sonrojada.

-¿Qué te pones a gritar y te sonrojas, tal vez?-

-¿Crees que Natsu-sama se pondrá celoso, Sting-sama?-

-No sé… Natsu-san es un poco…-

-¡Sting, bastardo, ¿dónde estás?!- gritó Natsu mientras aparecía envuelto en llamas, destruyendo la puerta en el proceso.

-Qué casualidad, ahora estábamos hablando de ti, Natsu-san-

-¡Aléjate de ella bastardo!- dijo mientras cogía a Lucy, que estaba demasiado sorprendida cómo para hacer algo.

-¿Natsu?-

-¿Qué ocurre, Natsu-san?-

-¡Entérate, Sting! ¡Ni StiLu ni Sticy! La única verdad es el… -se paró un momento a pensar -¿Nacy? No… -pensó de nuevo -¡NaLu! ¿Entendiste?-

-Pues… no-

-¡Más te vale que no vuelva a ver nada más sobre el StiLu o el Sticy! ¡Es NaLu! ¿Lo coges? ¡Na-Lu!- gritó mientras se marchaba del gremio cargando a su compañera.

Sting, Yukino y el resto del gremio se quedaron mirando muy sorprendidos la partida de Natsu.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí?-

-No tengo ni idea…-

-Perdone Sting-sama…-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Ha leído la Sorcer Magazine? Tal vez eso responda a su pregunta- dijo mostrándole una revista abierta.

Sting observó la revista, y vio un gran título que decía: ¿StiLu o Sticy? La pareja de moda. Al recordar lo que dijo Natsu, comenzó a leer el artículo. Yukino, con mucha curiosidad, se acercó a él para leer la revista. Incluso Rogue, que había observado a sus compañeros durante un rato, se unió a ellos para satisfacer su curiosidad. Cuando terminaron de leer se quedaron en estado de shock un momento hasta que Yukino dijo:

-¿Entonces Natsu-sama…-

-realmente estaba celoso?- terminó Sting.

Mientras tanto, Natsu seguía corriendo con Lucy en brazos en dirección a la estación.

-¡Natsu para!- él se detuvo y la miró -¿Qué significa todo eso?-

-Bueno... Es que… ¡Nada!-

-Natsu…-

-¡La culpa es de Mira!- gritó mientras continuaba su camino, seguido de Lucy.

-Le gusssssssstas- dijo Happy de la forma con la que solía decirlo.

¿Y bien? ¿Os gustó? ¿Os ha decepcionado el segundo capítulo? ¿Esperabais más? Estoy abierta a críticas ^-^

Muchas gracias de nuevo por leer y por vuestros reviews ^-^


End file.
